The Other Brother
by artie assrammer
Summary: Bella and Emmett are perfectly happy with their lives, but what happens when mysterious Edward Cullen comes to Forks? Bella and Emmetts love become a war, where do their loyalties lay? And what happens when Rosalie comes back from college? BxE AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys(: Now, this story will be alternating between Bella's POV and Edward's. SO, just to clear things up, I will have help with Edward's POV, because I dont want you all killing me. SO, the lovely young lady who will be beta'ing Edward is...(drumroll)**

**clumsy bella 101! love you to death 3**

**Okay, enough talking, lets get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, i do NOT own Twilight.**

**BELLA(:**

Ugh, rain, _Of course._I mean, I'd gotten used to it, but still.  
"Bella, you okay?" Emmett asked me and I smiled softly, touching his cheek. _He always knew when I felt crappy._  
"Yeah, I am. Just tired of all this rain." I replied. We arrived at school amazingly on time for once, and as I got out I felt a hand cover mine.  
"Hey, Bella, Alice is over there. I have to go deal with... with some things. See you in Bio." Emmett told me and I nodded kissing his cheek before he left.  
"I love you," I said, and he smiled getting out of the car. I closed the door and walked up to Alice.  
"Hey pixie. Who's this?" I asked her, nodding to the cowboy in front of me.  
"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I'm courtin' this fine lady here." he answered me, in a fine southern accent. I smiled.  
"Well, Jasper, welcome to the family. Alice is like a sister to me, so if you need anything, I'm here." I told him.  
"Thank you. By the way, what's your name?" he asked, curious.  
"Bella Swan." I replied.  
The bell rang and I groaned, _I had calculus first period._  
I walked in and was greeted by Jessica and Mike, fingers laced. _Thank god_, I thought. Mike was getting really annoying with his puppydog act.  
I spent the period doing what I usually did when I was bored, texting Emmett.

' hey, dude.' I wrote.  
' watt?' he wrote back.  
' I wanna throw pie in your face' I smirked. I heard a fist hit the table on the next row. He was having a hard time with the Calculus. I got it easily._Crap, now he's frustrated._

' hey, babe, I'm sorry. plz forgive me? I love you. ' I sent quickly, then peeked over at him. He smiled.  
The bell rang, and it was time for Biology. I walked in and heard Mr. Banner's chair squeak as he got up and stood in front of the room, quieting everyone.  
"Alright, we have a new student here today. Please stand."  
My eyes wandered the room, stopping on a boy in a black sweater. He had his hood up and his legs covered with black skinnies, his head was down. I looked for a place to sit, but there was only one spot remaining, _the one next to the boy._Slowly, cautiously, I walked to the empty seat.  
"Everyone, this is Mr. Edward Cullen," I heard Mr. Banner say. He gave us our lesson and everyone got to work. Then it hit me. **Cullen**. _Edward Cullen_. _Emmett Cullen_. I knew Em's father didn't have any brothers and sisters, so that must mean..._oh god_. I decided to make small talk.  
"So, Edward, why'd you move here...?" I asked softly. He raised his head. His eyes were mesmerizing, a deep green that seemed to see into my soul. _Whoa, Bella calm down, you're getting too deep, chill!_ I tried to act normal as I examined his face. Pale skin, a strong jaw, and bronze hair peeking out from underneath his hood.  
"Because I couldn't live with my ma anymore, and Emmett's the only family I have. How long have you guys been dating?" he asked quickly changing the subject to yours truly.  
"Um, wow, and two years. Did you leave anyone back home?" I replied, returning the subject back to him and he winced, _tough subject.. I guess._  
"Yeah, but I had no choice, she made her decision." he answered bitterly, then turned his body away from me. _Why was I so intrigued by this guy I'd hardly met?_I _needed_ to know more about him_,_I thought as the bell rang._I needed to know..._

_BELLA'S_Pov(:

Ugh, rain, _Of course._I mean, I'd gotten used to it, but still.  
"Bella, you okay?" Emmett asked me and I smiled softly, touching his cheek. _He always knew when I felt crappy._  
"Yeah, I am. Just tired of all this rain." I replied. We arrived at school amazingly on time for once, and as I got out I felt a hand cover mine.  
"Hey, Bella, Alice is over there. I have to go deal with... with some things. See you in Bio." Emmett told me and I nodded kissing his cheek before he left.  
"I love you," I said, and he smiled getting out of the car. I closed the door and walked up to Alice.  
"Hey pixie. Who's this?" I asked her, nodding to the cowboy in front of me.  
"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I'm courtin' this fine lady here." he answered me, in a fine southern accent. I smiled.  
"Well, Jasper, welcome to the family. Alice is like a sister to me, so if you need anything, I'm here." I told him.  
"Thank you. By the way, what's your name?" he asked, curious.  
"Bella Swan." I replied.  
The bell rang and I groaned, _I had calculus first period._  
I walked in and was greeted by Jessica and Mike, fingers laced. _Thank god_, I thought. Mike was getting really annoying with his puppydog act.  
I spent the period doing what I usually did when I was bored, texting Emmett.

' **hey, dude.**' I wrote.  
' **watt?**' he wrote back.  
' **I wanna throw pie in your face'** I smirked. I heard a fist hit the table on the next row. He was having a hard time with the Calculus. I got it easily. _Crap, now he's frustrated._

' **hey, babe, I'm sorry. plz forgive me? I love you.** ' I sent quickly, then peeked over at him. He smiled.  
The bell rang, and it was time for Biology. I walked in and heard Mr. Banner's chair squeak as he got up and stood in front of the room, quieting everyone.  
"Alright, we have a new student here today. Please stand."  
My eyes wandered the room, stopping on a boy in a black sweater. He had his hood up and his legs covered with black skinnies, his head was down. I looked for a place to sit, but there was only one spot remaining, _the one next to the boy._Slowly, cautiously, I walked to the empty seat.  
"Everyone, this is Mr. Edward Cullen," I heard Mr. Banner say. He gave us our lesson and everyone got to work. Then it hit me. **Cullen**. _Edward Cullen_. _Emmett Cullen_. I knew Em's father didn't have any brothers and sisters, so that must mean..._oh god_. I decided to make small talk.  
"So, Edward, why'd you move here...?" I asked softly. He raised his head. His eyes were mesmerizing, a deep green that seemed to see into my soul. _Whoa, Bella calm down, you're getting too deep, chill!_ I tried to act normal as I examined his face. Pale skin, strong jaw, and bronze hair peeking out from underneath his hood.  
"Because I couldn't live with my ma anymore, and Emmett's the only family I have. How long have you guys been dating?" he asked quickly changing the subject to yours truly.  
"Um, wow, and two years. Did you leave anyone back home?" I replied, returning the subject back to him and he winced, _tough subject... I guess._  
"Yeah, but I had no choice, she made her decision." he answered bitterly, and then turned his body away from me. _Why was I so intrigued by this guy I'd hardly met?_I _needed_ to know more about him_,_I thought as the bell rang._I needed to know..._

Lunch. Thank god. I was starving and I still had to call my mom. She got sick with the flu two days ago and I had to call to check up on her. I walked to the bathroom, thankfully not meeting Edward on the way. I went into one of the stalls and pulled my phone out. I scrolled down to Mom's number and hit send.

"Hello?" my mom's voice rasped.

"Oh, mom, how are you feeling? You sound horrible! Where's Phil?" I asked her, worried.

"Whoa, whoa, baby, I'm alright, its getting better, just a little sore throat. And Phil's asleep; he was up all night making sure I was alright." She replied, her voice clearing up already.

"Alright, mom, just know that I love you lots," I said. My mom was my best friend. It took me a while to get used to living with Charlie without my mom by my side.

"Love you too, baby," Mom replied, and I ended the call. A tear escaped as I thought of how much my mother did for me. I opened the stall and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked into the Cafeteria and saw Edward with Emmett. _Shit. _I walked to Jessica's table, and sat down. I said hey to everyone, stuck my iPod in my ears and tuned out the babble of the everyday life. I clicked to the next song, and like those random times that the iPod knew my moods, started playing Decode by Paramore. My mind was filled with Edward, the mysterious brother of Emmett's that I never knew.

%

Me. Gym. Two things that should _never_ be put together. Because when it does, the result is pain, on me and those around me. I changed in the locker room, listening to Jess babble about her date with Mike tomorrow. Apparently she wants to go beyond kissing afterwards. I just tuned her out. Jess was a great friend sometimes, but way too graphic. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and laced up my sneakers. I also made sure to put my iPod in my pocket, because Coach Clapp was probably gonna make us sit around all period.

I take a seat in a corner, waiting for Emmett. I feel a pair of eyes on my back, and turn to see its Edward, standing a few feet away. Just then Em came through the door with his arm slung around Mason, but when he saw me, he charged forward, pulling me into a hug. I put my arms around his neck, and kissed him with a passion. He sucked my lower lip and I moaned. He pulled away and chuckled.

" Bells, calm down. People are looking." He said, burying his face into my hair.

"I don't give a shit, I wanna kiss you." I muttered, but pulled away, leaving his hand clasped in mine.

Just then, Coach blew the whistle and made us run laps. It wasn't hard, just boring. So for the rest of the period, Emmett and I ran together, while his brother jogged a few feet behind. I almost felt bad for the poor guy, but not too much. I heard the whistle again, and it signaled for us to come inside. I went to change, grabbed my books and headed for World History.

World History was a complete bore. The teacher was a complete idiot, who rambled all day for no reason. I just pulled out _Wuthering Heights_ and tried to busy myself in the workings of Emily Bronte, just hoping time would pass by.

Just as I finished the part where Heathcliff comes back a gentleman, the bell rings. I sigh in relief. I was one of the first in Spanish, so I took my seat next to Jessica. We talked about boys, clothes, her date, but I noticed that we didn't touch the Edward subject yet, and I so hope we don't today. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward walk in. I stiffened, but didn't turn around. He took the remaining seat in the back, and I tried my hardest to ignore him. I ignored him alright, my mind didn't. so now I was left with two questions,

_Whats the mystery behind Edward? And why do I feel this way toward him?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Brittany's A/N- So here's Edward's pov, I hope you guys like it! Please review and check out some of me and Salma's other stories as well, while you're waiting for an update! We will be updating weekly.(**:  
_  
__EDWARD(:_

This was the last fucking time I was letting her do this to me. She was the mother, I was the kid. She was supposed to be tucking me into bed when I came home wasted, not vice versa. I close my eyes and wait for the sound of the front door. _Click._ The door opens and I can hear her hi-heels clicking across the tile. I sit up and look at her. She is walking in my direction, or should I say _trying_ to walk. She is swaying back and forth and tumbles forward into the wall. _Fuck this._ I told her that if she came home tonight fucked up again, that I was going to leave her.

I slowly get off the couch and walk over to her. I was so fucking sick of this and I didn't give a shit if she needed stitches from where she hit her head on the wall or if she twisted her ankle falling. I was going to get her up into her bed and then I was going to call Emmett so I could get the hell out of Chicago before my life went in the same direction as my ma's._I couldn't live here with her anymore. And the fucked up thing was, I had given up everything for her. I thought that she could at least give up this__**one**__thing for me_.

I had left my brother behind for her. I had ended our close relationship so that I could try to fix ma, but Emmett was right ma couldn't be fixed. _This was her, alcoholic, no job, loser ma._ No one could fix her, not her parents, not Emmett's dad, and not us. Ma was screwed up, _for life._

She had fooled around when she was a teenager and had Emmett, then she did the same thing again and had me. She had to drop out of high school to help raise us and she never stopped drinking. My dad flew town as soon as he found out that one of the many chicks he fucked was pregnant, and Emmett's dad wanted to take Emmett and I and move out of the state to raise us on his own. He stuck around for a while and tried to fix Elizabeth, but she was addicted to the feeling of _fuckedupness_, and he finally left her a few years ago. He offered to take me along, but like I said I still had hope_. I thought that I could fix her, that she would love me enough to quit and be the good parent I never had. I was wrong._

I kneel down in front of her and she smiles at me, "Always there for me Eddy..." I shake my head, "Not anymore ma, not anymore." I pull her into my arms and I can smell the alcohol on her breath as she begs me to stay. Part of me wants to stay with her, but I promised myself that this was going to be the last time. I told her that too, but she chose the one thing she loved more than me, alcohol. So she could have the fucking alcohol, but I was leaving.

I lay her down on her bed and pull the covers up over her. A tear slips down her cheek as she looks up at me. _As she looks up at the last person that was willing to help her through this, and another person she's disappointed._I lean forward and kiss her on the forehead, "I love you ma, I always will. And if you ever get yourself together, I'll come back for you." she wraps her arms around my neck, using all the strength she has left in her intoxicated body to hold me there, "No Eddy, you can't leave me. I don't know what will happen to me if your gone!"

I rip her arms off my neck and it is a simple thing to do, because of how drunk she is. "You did this to yourself ma." I say standing up and walk out of the room. I try to push the guilt, the sadness, the hopelessness away, but it doesn't work. A few tears run down my cheek and I strike them away, as if striking them away would strike the pain along with it.

I look out the plane window, saying goodbye to Chicago and all the things that came along with it. My school, my friends, my memories, and my ma. _This is for the best_, I try and convince myself. I'll be happy and there won't be anything to drag me down anymore. I'll be living with Emmett and his dad Carlisle again, and it will be just like old times except there won't be ma dragging us down anymore. I'll make friends and enjoy school just like I did in Chicago, and there won't be ma dragging me down anymore. I just hope that with time I can move on and not have that twinge of guilt left in my stomach every time I think of her.

The plane ride is long from Chicago to Washington and I try to sleep, but I keep picturing her face in my head and how desperate she looked. I can't sleep, I can barely breath. I feel like I betrayed her, but I keep telling myself it's the other way around._She was given a choice by me. I told her that she could live a happy life and be my mother, or she could continue doing what she was doing without me.__**She**__chose this._

I'm being shaken by something and I groan, opening my eyes. "We have arrived in Washington sir." _I must've finally fell asleep._ We are here._Shit why am I suddenly so nervous? Maybe because Emmett is out there waiting for me and I haven't seen him in three years._I smile at the pilot and stand up, moving out of the aisle and grabbing my suitcase from the overhead. I thank the pilot for waking me and for flying us here ,then walk down the shoot of the plane.

I see Emmett and he's just as I remembered him. Giant and muscular, with the personality of a teddy bear. He has a huge goofy smile on his face and I can't help but smile back at him. I walk faster, eager to talk to him and make up for lost times. He pulls me into a giant bear hug and I ruffle his hair all brotherly and shit like he used to do to me. "Long time no see brother! Finally realized that bitch isn't worth your time?" I stiffen. _How fucking dare him talk about her that way, he may have stopped loving her as a mother, but she was still my ma._

"Don't fucking call her a bitch Em." I say bitterly. I wanted to get one thing straight with him, _I didn't hate her, I just couldn't deal with her anymore._He holds his hands up in defense, "Sorry man, wasn't meaning to offend you, I should be more careful bout that shit, I know you're sensitive."_Sensitive?_ Him saying that just pisses me off further, _acting like I'm over reacting or something? That's our__**ma**__he's talking about here._

"No Emmett, I'm not being sensitive! You may not love her anymore, but she's still my fucking Ma and I care about her!" I try to keep my yelling down , but he's making me mad. _I bet Carlisle turned him completely against her, made him hate our mother's fucking guts._ All I know is, he's different. He used to be the same way, all defensive and shit over her, but _look at him now! Referring to ma as a____**bitch**__?_He places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me, "Edward, I'm sorry. Can we please move on and not start our time together fighting about this?" I nod, still pretty worked up over it, but I'd drop it for now.

We leave the airport and it's a long drive to the small rainy town, of _Forks_. The drive is completely silent except for the radio and I feel kind of bad for making our confrontation awkward, but he should know not to talk about someone I've been living my entire life with. We pull up to a large ass house in the middle of the fucking forest. _Great, I just moved from Chicago to fucking no where.._ I get out of Emmett's jeep and he opens the trunk so I can get my suitcase.

Once we're in the house, he shows me the room that I will be staying in. The house is a million times nicer than the tiny shack I had been living in with ma. I guess the thousands of dollars worth of decorations and the built in pool in the back yard made since though, cuz Carlisle was a doctor and Esme owned a clothing store in Port Angles. Emmett left me alone in my room after telling me to help myself in the kitchen, but that Esme would have dinner ready around seven. Carlisle and his wife Esme were both at work, so I had yet to see them.

I unpacked all of my shit and hung it in the closet, stuffing my underwear and socks in the built in dresser that was in there. _I felt like I was living in a dream world, I'd suddenly become rich._ After all that I decided to take a nap,_I didn't feel like talking to Emmett because of how awkward things had become and I was really fucking tired._

Emmett woke me up around six thirty, telling me that Carlisle and Esme were home and I should get ready to go downstairs and greet them. I nodded and he left so I could get ready. I brushed my teeth, _because sleeping can make your breath smell shitty_and changed into a dress shirt, keeping my same jeans on. I splashed some cold water on my face preparing myself for what was to come._If Emmett hated ma then so did Carlisle and his wife, but I couldn't flip out on them like I did Emmett because this was there house and they were allowing me to move in with them._

Esme was a cute, motherly, woman and I could definitely see why Carlisle liked her. Carlisle was a lot different then he used to be, he was pretty bad ass when I knew him. He smoked weed with me and Emmett when we were teenagers and I could never picture him doing that now. He dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back and his personality was professional with me, " Nice to finally reacquaint with you." He had said shocking me. I had thought he'd say something more along the lines of, _" Was sup my brother! After we eat this shit, I gotta blunt we can smoke up stairs in my room."_ But I guess time changed you, that'd be me soon..

Dinner tasted great and we all got along nicely, _probably because not once was my ma brought up._ I offered to help with the dishes, but Esme refused telling me that she always did it and it'd be messing up her routine if I helped. Carlisle, Emmett, and I sat around watching T.V for a little bit and soon it was time to knock out. I was starting school tomorrow at Forks High, and I was not looking forward to that shit at all. _I hated being the new kid._

%  
I woke up to the sound of a pounding fist on my door, "Edward, you need to get up and get ready for school!" Esme's sweet, musical, voice sang from the other side of my door and I mumbled an ok, dismissing her. I get up to change. I pull on a _black_ t-shirt and a pair of _black_ skinny jeans. I grab my _black_ hoodie and my backpack full of supplies and hurry down the stairs to get breakfast. My mood had been sort of dark lately.

I am eating cereal when Emmett comes down the stairs looking like he hardly slept at all. He mumbles a "Hey what's up brother?" and pours himself a bowl of cereal. We eat in silence, nothing but the sound of Emmett's "smackin and slirpin" and leave the house soon afterwards.

Esme drives me to school because Emmett has to go pick up his girlfriend and I am suddenly getting all of these thoughts of regret for even coming here in the first place. I say goodbye to Esme, kissing her hand and get out of the car. There are a ton of people around me and they are all eying me up and down like I'm fresh meat or something. I don't know anyone and I am suddenly anxious. I go behind the school and take out my lighter and a pack of cigarettes. I bring the cigarette to my lips and light it, sucking the nicotine into my system. I can feel all of my nerves starting to go away as the cigarette eases my anxiety. My phone beeps, and there's a text from Emmett.  
**Emmett**  
where the hell are you man?

I roll my eyes at his rude comment and reply.

**Me**  
I'm behind the school alone, because my brother ditched me for his girlfriend.

I smirk at my reply and soon Emmett is behind the school and in my face yelling at me. "Edward, I've been trying really hard to ignore your shitty attitude and I know your fucked up because of ma, but I can't drop everything for you. You need to look after yourself here." I ash my cigarette on his shoe and flip him the bird with my other hand, "Look you texted me." I argue back at him. I grab my bag, taking one last puff of my cigarette before dropping it in the dirt and walking away from him.

The first class I have is trigonometry, _which I don't mind because I'm fucking beast at numbers._ I sit through that class and pretend to take notes when really all I'm doing is doodling. The bell rings after what seems like ten minutes and I hurry on out of there, before my teacher decides to try and catch me up with some of the shit they've been learning.

I walk out into the hall and glance down at my schedule, _Biology_. Another class I'm good at, I won first place in the Biology UIL competition in Chicago and let me tell you _that shit was tough._I go to my locker which is on the first floor and grab my biology book. I get to class two minutes before the bell rings and sit at the only empty desk in the classroom. I pull my hood up ,because I feel like it hides me. I am about to take my notebook out and start doodling, when I spot Emmett in the doorway. _Please don't have this class with me._ I chant over and over in my head, but then I notice the girl he has his arms wrapped around.

Emmet's girlfriend was fuck hott, _I would so tap that shit if Emmett wasn't all wrapped around her finger_. She had a small ass body with a curvy little waist and a nice butt, her hair was long and dark with giant curls that were swung over her shoulder hiding her chest from me, and her face was all natural. _I liked that she didn't have a ton of makeup caked on her face like everyone else here._ She was sexy as hell, and she wasn't mine, she was _his_. "Fuck my life" I mumble under my breath and her eyes lock to mine. She has chocolate brown Bambi -like eyes and I can feel my dick suddenly harden in my pants. God! What the hell is wrong with me?

I bring my attention back to the gay ass teacher at the front of the room hoping to eliminate my hard on, and it works,_I'm instantly limp_. I stand in front of the class room. He has brought everyone's attention to me and I am fucking pissed, I don't want to talk to these people, except for maybe _her_. Nah who am I kidding?, not even her. _I didn't even want to be in Washington._ I glance around at the people, but don't really see anyone because my mind is somewhere else. _Like in Emmett's girlfriend's pants.._, NO! My conscience is beginning to annoy me and I take my seat.

I keep my eyes glued to the front of the room, and I can feel someone approach the desk. "Hi." I look up and it's her. I look back down, "Hello." I mumble under my breath and scoot my chair as far away from her as possible as she sits in the seat next to me,_what the fuck? Can she not sit anywhere else?_And then I remember that there are no more open spots. The teacher explains that we will be reading a chapter from our text books and answering the questions at the end. He looks towards me and I groan,_what now fag?_

"Bella, Dear? Could you please, help Edward out with anything he doesn't understand?"_Fuck you, Banner._

Bella nods and scoots her chair over to me, smiling, "So, Edward, why'd you move here?" _Why the fuck do you care? You're only talking to me because you're dating my shit head of a brother..._As much as I want to say that to her, I can't. I have to be nice to her, she didn't deserve to be treated rudely. She didn't do anything wrong. _Except agree to dating your brother!_ My conscience is really starting to piss me off and I look up to answer her.

"Um, cuz I couldn't live with my ma anymore, and Emmett's the only other family I have. How long have you guys been dating?"  
_  
__I wanted to change the subject from me to her, right away. I didn't like talking about my life in Chicago and I didn't even know this girl. I wasn't about to let her know all my personal shit_. Her freshly manicured nails click up and down on the desk in front of me and I look at her. She's deep in her thoughts.

"Um, wow, and two years. Did you leave anyone back home?"

_She's fucking turning the conversation back to me again! And two fucking years! Damn, this shit was more serious than I thought. She must seriously care about him ,if she didn't she wouldn't have stayed this long.._ I try and think of an answer for her. I wanted to say something that gave her a clue that the subject wasn't one I was comfortable discussing. I wanted to end this conversation _now_, before I blew my shit and messed things up with a potential friend.

"Yeah but I had no choice, she made her decision." I mumble a little more harshly than I meant to, and turn my body away from her. _Hopefully this was a clear enough sign that I didn't want to talk about it._And it was, she didn't talk to me or even look at me for the rest of the period.

The rest of the day was a blur. I sat with some guys from the football team at lunch, their names were Tyler and Mike. They were pretty cool, but the chicks they carried on their arms were fucking annoying. _Jessica_, Mike's girlfriend and _Tanya_, Tyler's girlfriend, were flirting with me the entire lunch period and it didn't even phase the two idiots. I ignored the two bitches the best that I could and was relieved when the bell rang.

I walk into the boy's locker room for sixth period gym. My eyes search the room for a spot for myself and, there, at the back of the room, digging through his locker, is _Emmett_. Like always, I find myself thinking,_fuck .my. life._ I move out of his sight so I can change, and rush out of there before he has a chance to catch up with me. Bella is seated on the gym's shiny floor, with her legs criss- crossed- apple sauce. She has these really small booty shorts on and a baggy school t-shirt. I sigh, and move over to sit by the boys.

Emmett comes out a few minutes later with his arm thrown over some guy's shoulder. He leaves his friend when he sees Bella and rushes over to her. She smiles widely at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he bends over to kiss her. I suddenly feel nauseous and look away. _I have no clue why seeing them together bothers me so much, but for some reason it drives me crazy._Neither Bella nor Emmett come up to me during gym, but Emmett keeps shooting glares at me, and I am relieved when that class is over.

Home Economics. What do I look like, a fucking girl? There was no way in hell that I was going there, so I ditched it and went out back for a smoke. Emmetts chick was having me all messed up. Just the thought of her made my dick harden immensely. I thought of that gay teacher again, and hurrah, it fucking worked. His face might come in handy one day, when I finally have the balls to go talk to her. I snubbed my cigarette, and walked back in the building.

I head over to my last class of the day,_Spanish_. _Fuck, I hated that class. I was fucking Italian, why the hell did I have to learn to speak Mexican? It didn't make any sense._ I entered the class room, shocked to see Bella sitting at the front of the room talking to Jessica. _Damn, we sure had a lot of classes together.._I pull my hood up and walk to the back of the room to sit down. I hoped she wouldn't notice me and she didn't, or at least it didn't seem like she did.

_By the end of the school day, I was confused, pissed at my brother, missing my ma, and I wanted nothing more than to disappear._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: guys its midnight, but I'm doing this for you. READDD NOW!

Disclaimer: Damn, I don't own twilight.. Emmett won the bet! Haha

Bella POV

I was restless all night. Green eyes haunted me everywhere I turned. I sat up. There was something weird, something off about Edward, but what? Oh stop it Bella, I thought, thats the same question thats been running through my mind all day.

I got up and dragged my feet to the kitchen. As I poured myself a glass of water, I thought about what Edward must be doing right now.

Edwards POV

Fuck. My. Life. This was torture, all of it. Moving here, leaving ma, now seeing that my brother is joined at the hip with a hot chick while I'm that Goth kid in the back. Rich, just fucking rich. I needed sleep, it was one of my few stupid salvations. The other was writing songs and poetry. Makes me sound like a pussy right? Well, fuck you. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and turned on my bedside lamp. I closed my eyes and let the emotions of the day flow through me.

Quiet in the corner,

Always and forever.

Never the one to step up,

Not the one to talk.

Shit. This isn't working. Emmetts girlfriend kept popping back up in my goddamn mind. Those bouncy curls, that cute ass, those rosy lips. Dammit.

I got up to get some water, to clear my head of this she-devil who invaded my every thought. And then I wondered what she was doing...

Bella POV

"Please Alice? Spare me this one day, pleeeeeeeaaasse?" I begged the little pixie. I soo didnt wanna spend my Saturday shopping..

"Over my dead body- and no that does not mean you have the right to kill me!" she said as I perked up at the thought.

I sighed, this was gonna be a very very long day.

%

After 17 stores, about 50 huge bags, and aching bones, Alice decided to call it quits.

"Bella, do you know what I'm going to do?" she asked me, a mischevious grin on her face. I gulped. That was sooo not a good sign. I shook my head in answer to her question.

"Well, you'll see." she said and pulled out her phone. "Emmett! Hey hun, listen I have your girlfriend here, with a hell of alot of new clothes." she paused. "Yeah yeah sure! Uh huh, but not right now, when she's fixed up with the first one."

What the hell was she planning?

"Love ya too Emmett!" she said, then snapped her phone shut. "Oh, Bella, we're gonna have fun!" she exclaimed, then cackled...yes, pixie Alice CACKLED... Weird.

We arrived at the Cullen house. The name Cullen brought back the confusing, disturbing memories of the day before. Edward...

"Oh Alice!" I cried.

"Bella don't worry, Edwards not gonna bother us, trust me. Although he is a really nice guy.." she trailed off, seeing my murderous look. "Come on, Em's waiting for you."

I reluctantly followed, carrying most of the bags. Stupid pixie.

Okay, its not that I don't love dressing up from time to time, its that Alice goes wayy over her tiny body with it.

"Bella. Stop moping, close your eyes, and go to your happy place." she ordered, and I happily complied.

I drifted off to my vegetable state as Alice worked on me. Not even minutes later, I found myself dreaming...

- I was in a meadow. A beautiful one with rosebushes, and impatiens and hydrangeas everywhere. The grass was so lush I felt myself sinking down into it. I ran my hands through it over and over, just relishing the soft greenery.

"Bella." I heard my name called. I looked up. It was Edward. His hair was in its messy do. I felt my heart speed up, and my palms get all clammy. What the fuck was going on?

"Bella," he whispered, "I love you."

I got up and walked toward him. Surprisingly, I put my hand in his.

"Edward, oh Edward, I love you too." I whispered just as quietly. He led me back to the same patch of grass I was sitting on before. He sat down, pulled me down next to him and I placed my head in his lap.

It felt like months, years passed as I laid there, with him rubbing my back, murmuring my name over and over again..

"Bella," his voice said. It sounded impatient. Then everything got sorta foggy...-

"Bella! Dammit wake up!" Alice screeched, shaking my shoulder.

"yeah yeah, shut your trap Alice." I replied and looked into the mirror. Once again, Alice has yet to fail me. Then I looked at the dress... When did Alice buy this for me? The teeny tiny red dress barely covered my ass and showed about everything of my boobs except the nipples. Holy fuck I'm screwed. I tried to get up, and ended up falling to the side. What the fuck! 3 inch high red stilettos? Oh she's gonna get one ofthese right up her-

"Bella! Come out here!" she called through the door. I walked- well, waddled- out the door. I saw a long black carpet, way too many lights, and a few chairs.

"One word. Runway." Alice whispered. I growled. She laughed and ushered me down the stairs. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were forced to sit and watch me make a fool outta myself.

Outfit after outfit, Alice took charge. I was glad when the last dress came. It was one of the things I actually picked out.

The halter dress was knee length, silk, and it hugged my body nicely, showing my curves. There was a dark green satin bow tied around the middle. I smiled. As I walked down the runway for the last time, I thought about the dream. And then I realized; this was the dress I was wearing.

Edward POV

That fucking pixie pranced around the house announcing a fashion show. I sighed and pulled out my earphones, cutting off Canterbury mid-song. God damn fairy...

Oh well, since my life is officially screwed over, I decided to go see who was in this damn thing.

Bella. In a tight, little red dress. My dick twitched. Edward Jr. grew quicker than I realized.

_Why don't you just tap that shit?_

_Edward Jr. said. Holy shit, did my dick just talk?_

_Yeah, you fucking asshole I did._

_"Are you serious? My cock is talking to me. Forks has officially driven me insane."_

_"Its all in the mind, Eddie. Or in my case, the balls."_

_"Shut up. I'm trying to watch Bella."_

_"I'm trying to watch what's underneath that skimpy purple dress."_

_"Fuck off, or I'm gonna bring in Mr. Gay Teacher."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Finally." I watched from the doorway a little more, and when i was about to turn away, she came out with one last dress. The little black dress was smokin hot on her skin. That dress was meant for her. Edward Jr. twitched again. The black contrasted so perfectly with her skin, I couldn't look away, even when she was gone._

_"Uh...Eddie boy? Theres a tent in your pants." Edward Jr. said. I nodded and headed toward the bathroom._

A/N: review and the Cullen of your choice will hug you! Lmao but seriously guys, review review REVIEWWW also, thanks to my bestie Jeannine x3. She helped with the little black dress.. Love you guys!

Xoxo

Salma


End file.
